Recordad a Cedric
by Laura Marina Lovegood
Summary: Y ella le recordaba, no podía permitirse el no hacerlo.Oneshoot.


Disclaimer:Ya saben, todo de Rowling :)

* * *

Recomendación musical: She moves in her own way -The Kooks

* * *

No supo, ni alcanzaría a adivinar sin llegar a equivocarse, cuándo, exactamente, llegó a prestarle atención a aquel Hufflepuff de expresión amable y personalidad tímida.

--------------

Tal vez empezó en el baile de Navidad, cuándo, después de pelear con Seamus porque él no quiso ir a ver a Parvati, ella se encontraba sentada sola, en medio de tanta pareja contenta.

Entonces apareció él, alegando-cuándo Lavender atinó a preguntarle- que su amiga, la exuberante occidental, cómo ella le llamaba, había optado por dar por concluida la velada.

Comenzaron a hacerse preguntas, de hablar de temas triviales y de interés público, aunque Lavender intentó hacerle cotillear un poco, pero no logró mucho, hacer que sonriera ligeramente ante la diferencia de altura entre el profesor de Encantamientos y Madam Maxime, fue un gran avance en su opinión.

Mas tarde, mientras Cedric le alcanzaba una botella de cerveza de manteca y tras sonreírle ligeramente, él se atrevió a preguntarle, con una expresión preocupada acentuada en su rostro, por qué, exactamente, sus ojos estaban húmedos.

Ella no iba a decirle que estaba a punto de llorar porque el chico que le gustaba, un pelirrojo despistado y algo cascarrabias, estaba colado por otra, mucho menos, si esa otra era una sabelotodo cuyo cabello era, generalmente, una masa enmarañada. Ni iba a hacerle ser testigo de sus lágrimas, por lo que, antes de ponerse de pie rápidamente, y después de justificar la humedad de sus ojos por el sueño, le dirigió una rápida sonrisa, iniciando la despedida.

Entonces él extendió su brazo, alentándola a que lo tomase.

La chica le miró dubitativa y Cedric, tras soltar una pequeña risa, que pudo haberse considerado un poco nerviosa, dijo "Oh, vamos, no muerdo".

Lavender le sonrió, al mismo tiempo que se aferraba a su brazo.

Caminaron lentamente, ignorando las miradas curiosas de los demás alumnos, hasta llegar al inicio de las escaleras de la torre Gryffindor.

-¿Vas a decirme por qué estabas a punto de llorar?-Preguntó repentinamente, cuándo ella había bajado la guardia y miraba cada aspecto de la decoración del castillo, esbozando una sonrisa de esas que hacen que realmente dudes o no si ceder ante su súplica -¿O tendré que sacártelo bajo tortura?-Bromeó, empujándole ligeramente con su cintura.

-Bastante osado Diggory-Tonteó ella también, dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo con su mano libre.

-¿Me lo dirás?- Volvió a la carga, al mismo tiempo que acomodaba un rebelde mechón tras la oreja de Lavender.

-Tal vez mañana Diggory-Sentenció ella, sonriéndole abiertamente, luego, con una parsimonia envidiable, se acercó hasta su cachete para depositar un suave beso.-Feliz Navidad Diggory, muchas gracias-Le dijo, mirándole directamente a aquellos ojos grises tan impactantes.

Él hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia- Ya sabes, rescatar damiselas en apuros es mi trabajo…-

-Si, claro Diggory- Concedió, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-La verdad eso de los apellidos mucho no me va, si quieres puedes llamarme Cedric-

-Lavender para ti, entonces- Dictó ella, soltando su agarre.

Ambos se sonrieron, antes de seguir cada uno con su propio camino.

------

Tal vez fue lo que pasó al otro día de Navidad, mientras ella se quejaba de que él le tirase una bola de nieve, lo que le hizo caer ante su atractivo.

-No puedo creer que me hallas empapado con nieve…-Le reprendió, frotando su cabello con una toalla que él, escasos minutos atrás, le había alcanzado.

Cedric sólo sonrió,- una sonrisa que a ella le descolocó un poco, pero fingió bastante bien,- al mismo tiempo que se encogía ligeramente de hombros.-Para contagiarte el espíritu de la temporada, Lavender-Aseguró, acentuando aún más su sonrisa- Vamos, te acompañaré a tu torre- Ofreció, extendiendo su brazo.

-Vale- Aceptó, cogiendo la extremidad que él le ofrecía-¿Tienes la costumbre de ser siempre así? Digo, antes me habían dicho que eras algo tímido-Se atrevió a preguntar, al mismo tiempo que atravesaban el Hall de entrada.

-Bueno, por lo general, es un poco así, pero nadie debe estar triste en Navidad ¿No crees? Y tú, cuándo estabas en el Gran Comedor, lucías devastadoramente triste.- Alegó, mirándole de una forma que quizás le ponía un pelín nerviosa.

-Vale, gracias Cedric.-Atinó a decir, aferrándose aún más a él.

-Cómo te dije, nadie debe de estar triste en Navidad-

--------

Tal vez fue lo que pasó el día después, mientras se encontraban caminando por uno de los tantos pasillos en desuso del castillo, lo que le hizo que su cabeza se volviera un mar de líos.

-Vale, los Chudley Cannons son un buen equipo, pero no creo que le ganen a las Avispas- Afirmó Cedric, mirándole cómo si estuviese loca.

-Hey, pero los Chudley Cannons tienen a Galvin Gidgeom ¿No?- Cuestionó, jugando con la bufanda que llevaba puesta, prenda que, muy amablemente, Cedric le había prestado

-Pero él es un mal jugador… dime, no es que me parezca mal, pero… ¿Por qué te gusta ése equipo?-

-Es el favorito de mi padre- Se apresuró a sentenciar, al mismo tiempo que desviaba un poco su vista, grave error.

-Me estás mintiendo- Afirmó, deteniéndose en medio del pasillo para establecer contacto visual.

-Vale, si, te estoy mintiendo-Aceptó.

-Repites mucho la palabra "Vale" ¿Sabías?-Bromeó, haciendo que se sintiera menos incómoda.

Cómo toda respuesta, ella le propinó un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

-Vale gladiadora, ya no me meto más contigo- Dijo, sonriéndole abiertamente.

Ella, tras devolver el gesto, dirigió su vista hacia arriba, dónde, ocasionalmente, yacía un pequeño muérdago vestido con un listón escarlata. Él la imitó, para más tarde, mirarle un poco nervioso.

-No tenemos que hacer esto-Le aseguró, mirándole cómo si tuviese miedo de que se asuste.

-Hey, por algo soy Gryffindor- Se quejó, poniéndose en puntas de pie, pero Cedric fue más rápido. Depositó un leve beso en su mejilla, allí, cerca de la comisura de los labios, antes de -tras despedirse rápidamente- marcharse por el pasillo, según él, para asistir a la reunión de prefectos.

-------------

Tal vez, de entre todas las cosas, fue ése vuelco en el estómago,- junto con el contingente de mariposas y los toques eléctricos que se esparcieron por su cuerpo-, que sintió cuándo pensó que él iba a besarle, lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que, definitivamente, algo estaba pasando con ella.

---------------

Tal vez, se debió a la charla que mantuvo con Parvati la noche que siguió a eso, después de que no le vio durante todo el día.

"No sé si me gusta…","Quizás sea sólo despecho, ya sabes, por lo de Ron…", "Creo que es muy pronto para decir eso…", "No voy a ir a preguntarle a la profesora Sybill si me voy a casar con él ¡Que ideas tienes Parvati!"

----------

Tal vez fue lo que pasó la mañana anterior a año nuevo, mientras ambos estaban sentados en un banco, en el exterior de los terrenos.

-Extrañas el Quidditch ¿No?- Preguntó, jugueteando nuevamente con la bufanda amarilla y negra, que él, muy amablemente, le había terminado regalando.

-Claro, pero no me quejo, de vez encunado voy con mi amigo Robert a volar un poco-Le informó, sonriendo ante la vista de dos niños de primero tirándose, sin piedad alguna, bolas de nieve.

-Es bueno tener algo en lo que destacas- Se atrevió a afirmar, frotándose un poco las manos para adquirir calor.

-No traje mis guantes…-Dijo, mirándole un poco preocupado.

-Vale, no tienes que cuidarme tanto, papá- Bromeó, mirándole con una expresión ligeramente incrédula.

-De acuerdo, mi pequeña hija-Le picó.- ¿Sabes?- Empezó, luego de un momentáneo silencio- Creo que me gustaría eso de ser padre, ya sabes, mi propia liga de Quidditch-

-¿Y cómo llamarías a tu hijo? Porque mi tercer ojo me garantiza que tendrás un varón- Le aseguró.

-Ummm....., creo que le llamaría...No sé, la elección será junto con la madre ¿No crees? ¿Y tú cómo le llamarías?-Preguntó, desviando su vista de los estudiantes de primero y dirigiéndola hacia ella.

- Alec-

-Ese nombre es bastante bonito, lo apruebo.-Sentenció, sonriéndole ampliamente.

-Tonto-Atinó a decirle Lavender, antes de que Robert saliese por detrás y le estallase una bola de nieve en la cabeza a Cedric.

----------

Tal vez, porque él fue quién juntó los pedazos del suelo y volvió a unirlos. O, quizás, porque él es el prototipo de chico perfecto que toda chica procura alcanzar.

-Vamos Ced, a que no te gusta alguien-Le picó, escondiendo su interés, mediante uno de los característicos golpecitos que usualmente se prodigaban.

-Así cómo gustar de gustar…-Sus mejillas estaban arreboladas y se notaba, demasiado claramente, que se encontraba incómodo.

-Venga-Le animó, reclinándose más sobre la silla de la biblioteca- Que yo no le diré a nadie-

-Tal vez más tarde, cuándo tú me digas quién te gusta.- Le replicó, apretándole uno de los cachetes. Luego siguió escribiendo, no sin antes, dirigir su mirada hasta cierta mesa de la habitación.

Una mesa que, Lavender se percató, estaba ocupada por Cho Chang. Las piezas encajaron y ella no pudo más que suspirar.-Deberías hablar con ella-Opinó- Tal vez llevarla al salón de té de Hogsmeade, tal vez le gustaría…- _A mi me encantaría._

-¿Tú crees?-preguntó dudoso, jugueteando con la pluma que yacía entre sus manos.

-No lo sabrás si no lo intentas…-

----------

Tal vez, porque ella tenía que incluir otro amor platónico en su lista

-Está saliendo con Cho- Le informó Parvati, mientras ambas se sentaban en una mesa libre de "Las tres escobas".

-Ya lo sé- Se limitó a contestar, antes de vaciar el contenido de su botella de cerveza de manteca.

-------

Tal vez, porque ella no necesitaba un nuevo prospecto de novio, sino un amigo que la contuviese.

-Vamos Lav, pasó hace un año y no pudiste evitarlo- Le animó, estrechándola aún más contra su cuerpo.

-Lo sé, pero aún así duele- Replicó, aferrándose más a él, con una desesperación indescriptible, mientras sentía que su voz volvía a desgarrarse.

--------

Lo que no necesitaba, seguramente, era volver a tener esa sensación de pérdida, de un hueco en el pecho, que le oprimía el respirar. Ni volver a llorar por las noches, recordando los gratos momentos. Ni, por supuesto, rememorar su grácil rostro, frío cómo el hielo, ojos abiertos de par en par y una expresión conmocionada, sin atisbo alguno de sus sonrisas conciliadoras.

Y, en ésa noche, mientras ella, junto al resto del contingente de alumnos, repetía, con voz quebrada, las palabras de Dumbledore, "Por Cedric Diggory", no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedeciesen, cómo lo estaban la primera vez en que le habló, ni pudo llegar a controlar el temblor de su brazo. Tampoco, aunque eso fuese ahondar en la herida, pudo evitar sumergir su mano en el bolsillo de su túnica, para rozar un género de lana, una bufanda, compuesta por rayas negras y amarillas, su bufanda.

Tampoco, un año más tarde, pudo evitar recordarle, mientras se hacía miembro del E.D. Ni, mucho menos, pudo lograrlo tres años después de aquel día, mientras sostenía con firmeza su varita en el instante en que salía de la sala de requerimientos, dispuesta a enfrentar lo que viniese.

Lucharía, por ella, por él. Por un futuro que les fue robado, por promesas que se desvanecieron y palabras que se perdieron en el camino.

_Recordad a Cedric. Recordadlo si en algún momento de vuestra vida tenéis que optar entre lo que está bien y lo que es cómodo, recordad lo que le ocurrió a un muchacho que era bueno, amable y valiente, sólo porque se cruzó en el ca­mino de lord Voldemort. Recordad a Cedric Diggory._

Y ella le recordaba, no podía permitirse el no hacerlo.

* * *

Adoro a Cedric Diggory y éso es culpa de Dry, así que gracias guapa :) Quise poner otro título, pèro éste ya estaba en mi comu de escritos y bsuqué un sinónimo a "Recordad" y no pegaba ninguno (le pide disculpas de rodillas) :(

Información extra:_ Galvin Gidgeon es el buscador del Chudley Cannons. Ragmar Dorkins pidió a los fans que no le maldijeran durante el partido, alegando que "convirtiéndole en una rana no ayudará a su juego". Gudgeon perdió excelentes oportunidades en un encuentro contra los Appleby Arrows, cuando la snitch pasó por su nariz en dos ocasiones. En un partido contra los Tornados, Gudgeon se cayó de la escoba cuando intentaba capturar una mariposa (DP).(extraído de "El diccionario")_

Aclaro que lo que está en cursiva del texto es del cuarto libro, las palabras que dice Dumbledore._  
_

Odio que fanfiction se coma los espacios (pone cara de mala ostia)_  
_


End file.
